O Homem Que Falhou Em Tudo
by Brunotop Wealey
Summary: ONESHOT Kakashi vê as falhas de sua vida antes de morrer.


**Disclaimer: não Naruto não me pertence, até porque me pertencesse seria uma novela e não um shounen, não tenho habilidade para escrever shounen, só uma novela, um romance ou uma comédia...**

**Não tem spoiler na fic, de verdade. Não estou acompanhando o manga, parei depois que o hachibi aperece então... Boa Leitura.**

**O Homem Que Falhou Em Tudo**

Ele falhou. Sempre falhou. Nunca quis admitir, mas sempre falhou. Apesar de ser um gênio incomparável com alguém da sua própria época, teve de admitir, falhou miseravelmente em tudo.

Falhou primeiramente como filho. Nunca tentou apoiar seu pai. Nunca se preocupou em saber os motivos da mãe dele ter abandonado ambos quando ele ainda era um bebê. Falhou em não mostrar ao pai a beleza da vida. Falhou em não dizer que o amava, e que o apoiava apesar de tudo. Ele falhou totalmente como filho.

Em seguida tentou seguir o caminho em que seu pai falhara: o caminho ninja. Não queria entender os motivos do pai, só iria cumprir sua missão de qualquer maneira. Era essa sua obrigação. E jamais falharia. Era o que ele esperava. Porém a vida tem dessas coisas. Ele falhou mais uma vez.

Claro que cumpriu a maioria das suas missões, na verdade ele cumpriu todas as missões delegadas a ele. Mas a missão que seu sensei lhe ensinara no dia em que se tornara jounin, ele jamais conseguira cumprir. Falhara como ninja do fogo, nunca conseguiu manter seus companheiros, ou seja, falhou como aluno.

E não só por não ter conseguido cumprir os ensinamentos de seu sensei, mas por não ter conseguido salvá-lo. Onde ele estava quando a vila foi atacada? Onde é que o único shinobi de konoha que se comparava ao Yondaime estava naquele momento? Estava relaxando, tentando manter uma futilidade que criara quando perdeu seu melhor amigo. Falhara com seu sensei mais uma vez. E na carta de testamento deixada para ele, seu sensei pedira que ele cuidasse do seu filho que deveria ser considerado um herói pela vila, mas o que é que ele fez? Falhou. Nunca falou com o garoto, até que por ironia do destino, ou por influencia do Sandaime, eles foram unidos no time 7.

Mas antes mesmo de tudo isso acontecer, ele já tinha falhado antes. Falhou no dia em que se tornou o jounin mais jovem de konoha. Falhou com um amigo, e a culpa que sentiu foi tão grande que acabou por falhar no amor, e criou um futilidade inútil, tentou a todo custo imitar a personalidade do amigo falecido, só para se sentir melhor, e isso só resultou em mais falhas.

Já era adulto quando ele a conheceu, ela ficou conhecida por todos os jounins por ser uma das marcadas pelo pior traidor de konoha. Ele prometeu não se envolver no amor, pois sabia que iria falhar. Mas ele era fútil e sempre gostou de joguinhos. Mas naquela vez o joguinho se tornou sério. E ele não soube quando, mas de repente estava preso em 'laços' que ele tentou não criar desde a morte de seu sensei. Não queria ver os laços serem quebrados pela morte ou por magoas.

O pior de tudo foi que tudo aconteceu de uma hora pra outra. Tanto os laços de amizade como os de amor surgiram ao mesmo tempo. O time que havia sido delegado para ele conseguiu aprovação em seu teste, fato inédito, e cada um tinha uma personalidade única, um era a cópia dele mesmo quando jovem, o outro a cópia do que ele sempre quis ser, e a terceira de quem ele sempre admirou. E por causa deles, ou talvez não, acabou se envolvendo no jogo de amor.

Ela era diferente. sádica, estranha e indecifrável. A relação nunca deles nunca foi assumida por nenhuma das partes, mas eles se amavam, e sabiam disso, mas eram orgulhosos e fúteis demais para admitirem isso.

Mas sempre que as coisas vão bem acontece algo para destruir tudo. Ele já sabia que isso iria ocorrer. Estava prevendo o acontecimento desde que descobrira estar no cheio de laços. Viu tudo acontecer e permaneceu imóvel, viu que iria falhar mais uma vez. Dessa vez como sensei, como pai, como amigo, como irmão. E o que ele fez? Nada. Por causa de sua futilidade de negar sua inegável habilidade de observador, fingiu não ver o obvio, e se deixou falhar mais uma vez.

Com mais essa falha viu seus alunos serem levados de si. Agradeceu internamente por isso. Afinal ele não queria laços, certo? Afinal não queria seguir com falhas, certo? Errado. Ele sentia falta dos laços. E aos poucos ele foi percebendo que começava a falhar no amor mais uma vez. Sempre ausentes a tudo do outro. Essa era a relação deles. E num dia qualquer soube num comentário irritadiço que falhara mais uma vez. Perdera a chance de se tornar pai, por não estar ao lado dela. Daí eles se afastaram. Ainda se amavam, mas nunca mais voltaram a ficar juntos. Na verdade ele sabia o motivo de ela não ter aceitado uma missão longe da vila, foi para eles ficarem distantes um do outro.

E um antigo companheiro. Eles não eram amigos. Ele fazia questão de não deixar que se tornassem amigos. Mas sem querer, ele mostrou ao companheiro o amor. E foi convidado a ser padrinho da relação. Nada mais justo certo? Errado. Ele sabia que por causa dele a relação iria falhar. E quando o companheiro precisava dele, o que ele fez? Nada. O companheiro não conseguiu pedir o que queria pedir. Ele viu seu companheiro morrer, e nada fez. Nunca mais foi ver a mulher de seu companheiro, pois sabia que a falha era dele.

Soube então do seu aluno que fugira. Soube o que ocorreu entre ele e seu irmão. O mais velho havia sido seu kouhai. Se inspirava nele como exemplo. E como terminou? Matando toda sua familia e sendo morto por seu irmão mais novo. E o que ele fez? Ajudou o mais novo a ficar forte, falhou em tentar diminuir o ódio que o pequeno sentia, falhou como sensei duplamente com ele.

Ele falhou em tudo na vida. Nada que fez deu certo. Talvez por tentar viver sem querer falhar. Hatake Kakashi, o ninja cópia de konoha, deveria ser conhecido como o homem que falhou em tudo. Falhou com Hatake Sakumo, Minato Namizake, Uchiha Obito, Rin, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Mitarashi Anko, Sarutobi Asuma, Kurenai Yuuhi e Uchiha Itachi.

Vendo o filme da sua vida passar na frente de seus olhos ele sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. Entendeu o que Jiraya, o Sandaime, o Yondaime, Asuma e tantos outros fizeram quando estavam prestes a morrer. Precisava manter o fogo acesso, nessa missão ele não falharia. E sorrindo encarou o desconhecido. Com a lembrança de seu doce preferido na mente: Anko.

**N/A: yeah finalmente consegui fazer um oneshot! Sempre tempo, mas elas ficam inacabadas e sei lá... Acabo fazendo capitulos seguintes, vejam só To You All... O.O'**

**Ficou bom? Ah velho ficou bem sério... Nunca pensei que conseguiria fazer uma oneshot séria de Naruto! Adorei a oneshot... Ah se vc é leitor ou leitora de To You All, er... Bem não me agrida, eu vou escrever To You All, mas tou sem tempo de verdade... eh serio... Bem acho que é isso... Mandem review ok? Thanks very much...**

**Ah detalhe... A parte sobre Kakashi x Anko, fui eu que criei, o Kishimoto nunca declarou isso em lugar nenhum. Eu só acho que se houvesse um casal para o Kakashi seria com ela... ;D**

**Bem é isso, mandem review onegai... REVIEW POR FAVOR**

**Malfeito Feito**


End file.
